halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Conner
Additional Gear: - Combat Knife -Smoke Grenade -Survival Kit -Medkit -Flare (Green) Physical Description: Ashley is approximately 5ft and 9ins tall and weighs about 165 lbs. She has a young complexion with fair white skin and green brownish eyes. She’s not as strong as the other soldiers so she only can carry light weapons doesn’t work out as much too. She has long deep auburn hair which she keeps down most of the time and only ties it up when she where’s a helmet. Her voice has a really deep tone to it. Ashley doesn’t have a huge range of clothing. She typically wears her leather track jacket with BDU pants as well as combat boots her pilot gear is grey and white which was her squadron's colors. ' ' Personality: Ashley has a “Cold unfeeling” of personality. She tends to avoid conversations and people altogether, it takes a lot to get through to her the only real person she talks to is her twin brother or a member of her squadron. Because of this, she can come out as rude to members of the crew since she doesn’t really want to talk to them. Ashley never questions orders and tries her best to get them done, she has no problem leaving troops if ordered to. She can be really stubborn and it takes a lot to change her mind ' ' During her free time, you would find Ashley either working on her vehicle that she's going to be using for her next mission or patrol or sleeping in her room. Sometimes if she is really stressed she might take a fighter out to space just to relax but that's rare. Unlike most people, Ashley admires the Sangheili for their honor especially their pilots. When fighting them she loves the way they fly strategically. Other than that she despises the other covenant species especially the prophets, she finds them cowardly. ' ' ' '''Bio:' Born on Circumstance along with her twin brother Michael on April 1, 2523, Ashley had a passion for space flight when she was really young. Both of her parents were pilots in the UNSC and were stationed in tribute due to Operation trebuchet. The kids stayed at an Uncle's house which was next to a UNSC airbase. The twins loved to see UNSC aircraft takeoff and land from the windows of their uncle's house. They stayed on tribute even after Operation trebuchet ended in 2525 and due to their parents moving around a lot the stayed with their uncle. ' ' The twins both did well in school, both had a passion to join the UNSC air force which they strived to do. When they turned 18 they both signed up for the air force hoping to become pilots. They both scored extremely high on the UNSC air force evaluation test which allowed them to join the spacecraft pilot program on Meridian in 2541. While in the program they were assigned to a group with two other students Ryan Donner and Steve Peterson. As a group, they trained together, completed test and flew different spacecraft and aircraft. By the end of the program, they grow so close together and treated each other as a family no matter the. Most of the cadets that passed were assigned to a new squadron called hurricane squadron composed of 32 pilots(not including crew) split into 4 flights (Alpha,Bravo,Charlie,Delta) with 8 pilots in each. The UNSC command decided that Ashley would be the best suited in leading them due to her expertise and in leading and in flying,was given the rank of lieutenant. ' ' In 2546 Ashley and hurricane squadron were assigned to the UNSC third Fleet to one of the epoch class carriers. For 4 years they have precipitated in many battles with the fleet, showing her immense skill in piloting and destroying enemy fighters and transports. Her particular Flight were considered aces throughout the war with the longsword only being shot down twice. her real test didn't come until 2552 at the Battle of Tribute then reach. Ashley’s squadron was transferred to the Epsilon Eridani Fleet as reinforcements following their Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. So when the covenant attacked the Epsilon Eridani system she was in the thick of it. Her squadron was ordered to be apart of an escort fleet heading to evacuate tribute’s citizens. When she arrived seeing her home being destroyed in early August, it made her incredibly angry unleashing an adrenalin filled rage when flying destroying enemy spacecraft with extreme efficiency as well as giving air support on the planet, but this wasn’t enough. After 90% of the evacuation fleet was destroyed UNSC command ordered all remaining vessels to retreat back to Reach. Ashley didn’t want to go thinking her uncle who treated her as her own daughter was still alive. It took some convincing from her brother to make her leave. ' ' They had little down time after returning back to reach. Ashley and her squadron were reassigned to ground support roles especially during the Battle at Szurdok Ridge, August 12, 2552. Her squadron was ordered to provide air cover for the troops on the ground. While successful the CSO-class supercarrier Long Night of Solace decloaked after the spire was destroyed and subdued all UNSC forces in the region causing the squadron to retreat to another airbase on Reach. For 18 days Ash and the rest of the squadron flew CAS and interception missions across the planet barely keeping the covenant at bay. ' ' August 30th another massive covenant fleet came out of slipspace and attacked Reach’s defenses, UNSC command ordered all ships in the system to help protect the planet. Ash’s Squadron was quickly mobilized all of them scoring multiple kills, but UNSC forces were being overwhelmed and had to retreat. Ashley and her squadron managed to hop on a UNSC carrier just before it went into slipspace back to earth. While in transit Ashley had time to reflect on past events, she became reclusive never wanting to talk to anyone except her brother. Her witnessing he home being destroyed and her Uncle’s probable death was bearing down on her. Her brother managed to help her but she still kept a cold unfeeling personality. ' ' After returning to earth what remained of the Epsilon Eridani Fleet was reorganized into the Home Defense Fleet. Hurricane squadron was given F-44 broadswords for their bravery and skill during the Fall of reach. A covenant fleet was detected near Io on October 20th, 2552. Ashley and her squadron were ordered to protect the MAC platforms for when the covenant forces arrived at Earth. They barely managed to hold their own against the covenant forces and let a covenant slip past the defenses, Ashley was ordered not to pursue and protect the MAC cannons from boarding parties and fighters. The didn’t have worry about the carrier any since it went to slipspace a couple hrs later, but the battle still continued as reinforcements came moments after. For 3 months Ashley has been engaged with the covenant forces nonstop. Sometimes the squadron had to head to the surface giving UNSC forces CAS during the battle. November 19th, 2552 during the URNA Southwest Campaign hurricane squadron was ordered to provide escort to Longsword Bombers who were ordered to deploy tactical nukes that would destroy the shielded covenant positions in the Free-fire area OZONE, this was the last major mission for hurricane squadron before the war’s end. On December 3, 2553, the war ended with Hurricane squadron earning many medals and accommodations for their actions. After the war, Ashley and the rest of hurricane squadron were stationed to the UNSC home fleet. For 2 years they provided protection for diplomatic craft, patrols or military exercises, many missed the action they once had back during the war. In 2555 the forerunner portal to the ark opened and retrievers sentinels began to strip the planet's resources. A massive battle ensued, with hurricane squadron barely holding on against the swarms of sentinels. After a couple hours the sentinels retreated back through the portal. UNSC command ordered a small fleet to enter the portal to investigate. The UNSC Witness Aad hurricane squadron rescued a covenant ship called the Mayhem from Installation 00. Two years later In 2557, the newly formed task force, Omega needed skilled pilots for their air and spacecraft. UNSC commanded transferred her flight to the task force, Ashley was picked and assigned to the UNSC Styx.